


Porque los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

by edelau



Series: Tres maneras en las que no se enteraron [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: iamtheenemy (Steph), Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, s05e11: ¿Quién mató a Sherlock?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Estas son tres maneras en las que el resto del equipo no descubrió lo que había entre Nick y Greg. Posterior al episodio 11 de la quinta temporada,¿Quién mató a Sherlock?La tercera manera...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Ways They Didn't Find Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256824) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Just A Reject](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/6604403/Just-A-Reject), [G.M.Rivers](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/7876647/G-M-Rivers) y [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/2309386/MeimiCaro) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

―Tú, amigo mío, lo que necesitas es otra cerveza ―declaró Warrick, apuntando con uno de sus largos dedos a Greg.

―Astuta observación, Dr. Watson ―respondió Greg con un falso acento británico―. ¿Y sabes qué? Que esta vez sea una lager.

―¿Una lager? ―dudó Sara.

―Quiero ser auténtico, y esta es mi noche. ¡Dadme una lager o dadme la muerte!

―Patrick Henry era americano ―señaló Sara con una sonrisa. Era raro para ella ser la única sobria del grupo, y lo estaba disfrutando.

―Cierto, pero hablaba de los ingleses ―aclaró Greg.

Sara soltó una risilla mientras Warrick se dirigía a la barra. Al finalizar su turno, ella, Nick y Warrick habían prometido emborrachar a Greg para celebrar su promoción. Y después de dos horas, ya era más que un éxito, con Warrick y Nick casi en el mismo estado. Sara bebió de su Coca-Cola y observó cómo, al otro lado de la mesa, Greg molestaba a Nick por su fascinación con el canal de la naturaleza. Nick le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y Greg le sonrió, inclinándose y recostándose sobre él. Sara arqueó las cejas.

―Lager ―anunció Warrick, dejando en el centro de la mesa tres botellas de Miller Lite y deslizándose de nuevo en su sitio junto a Sara.

―Esto es una simple birra ―argumentó Greg, pero agarrando una de las botellas para sí.

―En Inglaterra la llamarían lager ―razonó Warrick.

―¡En Inglaterra la llamaríamos pis! ―gritó Greg, con un acento falso que lo hizo sonar como una borracha Eliza Doolittle.

―Eh ―exclamó Nick―, cálmate, hombre.

Greg hizo un gesto de desdén, eliminando su expresión vehemente.

―Un semestre de mi licenciatura en el extranjero, en Londres. La única vez que cometí el error de pedir una Icehouse, tuve que oír una perorata de veinte minutos de los contras de la cerveza americana.

Sara hizo una mueca.

―¿Icehouse?

―Era un estudiante universitario pobre ―explicó Greg.

Warrick se volvió hacia Sara y le ofreció su botella.

―¿Seguro que no quieres una?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Seguro ―mintió sin problemas―. Tengo planes para mañana por la mañana. ―Así que Warrick se llevó la botella a los labios, mientras Sara se centró en el resto del bar y vio a Catherine acercarse a ellos desde el otro lado de la sala―. Jefa a la vista ―anunció.

Warrick siguió su mirada, mientras Nick y Greg tuvieron que girarse en sus asientos para ver.

―¡Cath! ―estalló Greg, su voz viajando a través de la dispersa multitud.

La aludida sonrió y se dirigió a él, posó una mano en su hombro y exclamó con fingida seriedad.

―¿Por qué, CSI 1 Sanders, estás borracho?

Greg sonrió de manera boba y soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción ante el nombramiento.

―Hasta las cejas ―convino―. Y me haría un examen toxicológico para demostrarlo, pero ese ya no es mi trabajo.

―¡Será posible! ―canturreó Nick―. Lleva siendo un CSI cuánto... ―E hizo el paripé arremangándose el jersey negro para mirar su reloj―, ¿cuatro horas? Y ya tiene la actitud.

―No tengo ninguna actitud, Nicky ―respondió Greg―. Estoy contento, eso es todo. Catherine, agarra una silla. ¡Siéntate! Warrick te comprará una botella de la misma lager que Patrick Henry bebió durante la batalla de Bunker Hill.

―¿Qué...? ―empezó a preguntar la aludida, pero Greg desestimó la pregunta con un gesto de la mano.

―Tiene sentido en mi cabeza ―manifestó. A su lado, Nick agachó la cabeza para esconder una sonrisa, y Greg continuó―: Estoy contento. Ahora mismo amo a todo el mundo. Quiero a Warrick por comprarme la lager, y a Catherine por lo del champán hoy en el trabajo ―declaró. Luego alargó la mano a través de la mesa y le apretó gentilmente la muñeca de la mano con que Sara agarraba la bebida―. Y te quiero a ti, Sara. De verdad te quiero mucho, lo sabes, ¿no?

La morena sintió las comisuras de su boca torcerse en una sonrisa, mientras planeaba en su mente cómo iba a burlarse de él al día siguiente por esa muestra de cariño, y asintió para apaciguarlo.

―Porque lo hago ―insistió―. Te quiero por ayudarme en el caso de hoy, y por defenderme ante el resto de técnicos. Y también quiero a Warrick y a Catherine ―añadió, y se echó de nuevo hacia atrás, soltándola en el proceso―. Os quiero a los tres, pero no tanto como a Nicky.

Y de nuevo, Sara arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

―Estás pedo, G ―mencionó Nick con una sonrisa divertida.

―No es coña ―asintió Warrick―. Tío, mañana vas a sentirlo. Qué suerte que Grissom te dio el día libre.

―También quiero a Grissom ―comentó Greg; Sara se atragantó con la bebida. Entonces Greg pareció reflexionar algo por un rato, y a continuación dijo―: Tengo que ir a empolvarme la nariz.

―Adelante ―concedió Catherine. Greg se levantó de su asiento y puso rumbo a los baños.

Sara inició una conversación con los otros tres, que duró unos diez minutos antes de que Catherine preguntara por el paradero del cuarto ausente.

―Iré a buscarlo ―dijo Nick, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Seguro que se ha perdido.

Cinco minutos después, fue Warrick quien negó con la cabeza y bufó.

―¿Qué probabilidades hay de que Nicky no esté ayudándole a echar la pota justo ahora? ―cuestionó. Catherine y Sara rieron, y Warrick se puso en pie―. Voy a ver si tengo que llevar a Sanders a casa.

―Lo haré yo ―se ofreció Sara, poniéndose también en pie―. De todos modos tengo que usar el baño.

―¿El de hombres? ―se mofó Warrick. La morena recorrió el bar con la mirada.

―¿Qué? ¿Crees que alguien me echaría?

― _Touché_ ―admitió Warrick.

―Ahora vuelvo ―prometió Sara, quien se movió entre la pequeña multitud de gente que se dirigía a la barra para pedir la última ronda de la noche. Los baños estaban justo en la esquina derecha, y le llevó más de lo pensado llegar a ellos. Asomó por la puerta la cabeza con cuidado, dispuesta a llamar a Nick, pero se quedó congelada, mientras su mente intentaba comprender la imagen frente a ella: Greg con la espalda contra la pared y con los brazos rodeándole la cintura a Nick; este último, de pie frente a él y apoyando las manos en los hombros del otro; con las bocas juntas en un urgido y profundo beso que dejó a ambos hombres jadeando y resollando con los rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

―Lo logré ―formuló Greg entre beso y beso.

―Lo lograste ―asintió Nick, moviendo una mano y enredándola en la maraña de pelo del otro.

―Joder, Nicky, estoy tan feliz.

―Lo sé, cariño ―murmuró contra los labios de Greg.

Cuando reanudaron los besos, Sara cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, apoyó la espalda contra la pared, y analizó los roces y comentarios que había presenciado a lo largo de la noche.

―Vaya ―exclamó pensativa. Y consideró el detenerlos antes de que alguien más fuera a entrar a utilizar el baño y se llevara una gran sorpresa. Pero en su lugar, se puso de pie frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la cara torcida en su mejor mueca de «oficial del orden». Después de todo, era el día de Greg; les daría diez minutos más.

Fin


End file.
